


Keep Your Hands Off My Papa!

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bucky is a Heartbreaker, F/M, Feels, Grumpy!Peter, Happy Ending, M/M, Peter is Steve's son, Suicide reference, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is <em>not happy</em> about his Papa's new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Hands Off My Papa!

Peter glared at the brunette man sitting across from him. This _man_ wasn't good enough for his Papa. He would never be his Daddy, not the way Daddy Bucky was. But Papa Steve liked this man-his name was Tony _Stark_ , as if that meant anything to Peter-and Papa said said he had to be nice and polite, no matter how much Peter hated him. Tony ruffled Peter's hair, eliciting a scowl from the eight year old.

"So, Petey, your Pop said-" Tony started. 

"Not Pop. _Papa._ His name is Papa. I thought you were super smart." Peter said sarcastically. 

"Peter, don't be so rude. Tony just wanted to ask you a question." Steve said, pulling a pan out of the oven. 

Peter scowled again. He hated Tony. He wanted Daddy. He missed Bucky, and he knew Steve did too, so he didn't know why Steve wanted to date Tony. Peter answered Tony's dumb question with one syllable answers and was happy when Papa but dinner on the table. The three ate in awkward, uncomfortable silence until it was time to head to the movie theater to see _Wreck-It Ralph._

********

A few months later, Tony started staying the night. He and Papa had sleepovers just like Peter, Gwen, and Harry did. It pissed Peter off that Tony was sleeping with Steve in the same bed where Steve and Bucky slept together. Steve tried to console Peter's anger and told him that he could have a sleepover, too. Peter smiled and invited Gwen and Harry over. Steve invited Tony over, and that burned Peter's biscuits. When Tony came over, Gwen and Harry were already there, and they were playing Pictionary with Steve. Tony just stood in the doorway with a boquet of flowers-daffodils, Steve's favorite-and smiled widely. Steve got up and kissed him and they bid the kids farewell as they went upstairs. Peter scowled. Now Tony thought he could just take Steve in the middle of a game? Who the fuck did this guy think he is? Peter was upset for the rest of the night. 

*********

In July, Tony picked Peter up and took him to dinner. Peter fumed silently in the backseat. He didn't want to go anywhere with Tony. He wanted to be with Papa. He was going to the cemetary to see Daddy Bucky, and Peter knew it wasn't good for Papa to go alone, because he still wasn't over Daddy's death, and when Bucky first died, Steve tried to commit suicide. They said Papa was better now, but Peter still wasn't so sure. Tony parked in front of Romero's Pizza Palace, and Peter had to admire his good taste in pizza. Tony turned to face him.

"Peter, you know me and your Papa have been dating for a while, and we really love each other. And I want your permission to ask your Papa to marry me. I'll be you new Daddy-" Tony said, smiling. 

"No! You will _never_ be my Daddy! Keep your hands off my Papa! He is still sad about Daddy's death, you-you _prick!_ I hate you!" Peter screamed, getting out of the car. 

Peter started to walk back home, angry at Tony. Couldn't he see how bad his Papa was hurting? But then Peter remembered something. Tony made his Papa smile and laugh, and he gave Steve kisses and compliments. Maybe having Tony as a Daddy wouldn't be so bad. He wouldn't replace Bucky, but he would be a good substitute. Peter went back to Tony's car and told him okay. 

*******

In September, Tony and Steve got married. Natasha and Clint were there and Peter smiled at that, because Clint threw peanuts at Tony and Natasha told Papa that Bucky would have wanted him to be happy. While Peter still might not like Tony sometimes, he was still glad he was part of the family.

And he was glad his Papa was happy again.


End file.
